


We Lost The Battle

by 2lieutenant



Category: The Rat Patrol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2lieutenant/pseuds/2lieutenant
Summary: What happens when the Rat Patrol loses?





	We Lost The Battle

Summary: What happens when the Rat Patrol loses?

Disclaimer: I do not own them.

"Go Hitch! Run for your life." Tully's voice carried into the wind as Hitch ran as fast as his legs to carry him.  
Something that sounded suspiciously like a bullet hit Jenkins' hand."Ow," Jenkins cried, doubling over, clutching his hand.  
Tully slid in the sand, trying to make it to safety in time. Christina was already at the safety base, crouching.  
Moffit and Troy were at separate places, waiting for just the right time to pounce. Jenkins touched Tully with what was in his hand.  
"Okay, okay, we surrender." Troy put up his hands.  
Their captors took them and tortured them severely. After they were finished, Troy, Hitch, Tully, Moffit and Christina collapsed on the ground.  
"How could they do that to us?" Christina asked. "I know we lost, but that doesn't mean we should lose our dignity, too."  
Troy sighed, "Well, one thing's for sure. We'll have to make sure it doesn't happen again."  
"How will we do that? Their forces are much stronger than ours," Tully said.  
"Easy," replied Troy, "we'll have to make sure Moffit is better trained."  
"Hey," Moffit defended himself, "I know I'm not great, but I'm not horrible either. Besides, I think I did pretty good for it being the first time I have ever played baseball."


End file.
